Predefinição:Fair use
}} |dvd-cover= |game-cover|game-screenshot= | }} | class="fill-horiz" | } |film-poster = This image is of a film poster, and the copyright for it is most likely owned by either the publisher of the film or the studio which produced the film in question. It is believed that the use of film posters:Category:Fair use film-poster |film-screenshot = This image is a screenshot from a copyrighted film, and the copyright for it is most likely owned by the studio which produced the film, and possibly also by any actors appearing in the screenshot. It is believed that the use of screenshots:Category:Fair use film-screenshot |tv-screenshot = Esta é um screenshot de um programa de televisão, e é protegida por direitos autorais e / ou marca. Acredita-se que a exposição de imagens de baixa resolução de logotipos: Category:Fair use tv-screenshot |video-screenshot = Esta imagem é um screenshot de um vídeo com direitos autorais, e os direitos autorais para o mais provável é de propriedade da pessoa ou empresa que produziu o vídeo, e possivelmente também por qualquer personagem que aparece na imagem. Acredita-se que o uso de imagens: Category:Fair use video-screenshot |game-screenshot = This is a screenshot of a copyrighted video or computer game, and the copyright for it is most likely held by the company or person that developed the game. It is believed that the use of screenshots:Category:Fair use game-screenshot |dvd-cover = This image is of a DVD cover, and the copyright for it is most likely owned by either the publisher of the DVD or the studio which produced the DVD in question. It is believed that the use of images of DVD covers:Category:Fair use dvd-cover |game-cover = This image is cover art for a video or computer game, and the copyright for it is most likely owned by either the game's publisher or developer. It is believed that the use of images of game cover art:Category:Fair use game-cover |comic = This image is from a comic strip, webcomic or from the cover or interior of a comic book. The copyright for this image is most likely owned by either the publisher of the comic or the writer(s) and/or artist(s) which produced the comic in question. It is believed that the use of comic book scans:Category:Fair use comic |character = This image is an illustration of a character or characters in a comic book, video game, or animated television program or film. The copyright for it is most likely owned by either the publisher/producer and/or artist(s) producing the work in question. It is believed that the use of images of character artwork:Category:Fair use character |logo = This is a logo of a series, organization, item, or event, and is likely protected by copyright and/or trademark. It is believed that the use of low-resolution images of logos:Category:Fair use logo | This work is copyrighted and unlicensed. It does not fall into one of the blanket fair use categories listed at Template:Fair use. However, it is believed that the use of this work:Category:Fair use}} } |logo = * To illustrate the organization, item, or event in question. |movie-poster = * To illustrate the film in question or to provide critical analysis of the poster content or artwork. |film-screenshot = * For identification and critical commentary on the station ID or program and its contents. |tv-screenshot = * Para ilustrar o programa de televisão em causa. |video-screenshot = * Para a identificação e comentário crítico sobre o vídeo e o seu conteúdo. |game-screenshot = * For identification and critical commentary on: ** The computer or video game in question. ** The copyrighted character(s) or item(s) depicted in the screenshot. |dvd-cover = * To illustrate the DVD or series in question. |game-cover = * To illustrate the game or cover in question. |comic = * Images of the cover of a comic book: ** To illustrate the issue of the comic book in question. ** To illustrate the periodical comic book series of which this issue is a part. ** To illustrate the copyrighted comic book character(s) or group(s) on the cover of the issue in question. * Images of a single panel from a comic strip or an interior page of a comic book: ** To illustrate the scene or storyline depicted. ** To illustrate the copyrighted character(s) or group(s) depicted on the excerpted panel in question. * Where no free alternative exists or can be created due to but not limited to: ** When an image contains graphics or other things which may be trademarked and therefore even a image drawn by an editor would not be free-use due to trademark. ** When the originality of the original image is needed to depict itself in ways that a freely reproduced image could not depict. |character = * Para comentários sobre o personagem ou personagens em questão. | * Para ilustrar o objeto em questão. * Onde há equivalente livre está disponível ou pode ser criado, que bastaria para dar a mesma informação. }} * On the |name}} ( ), hosted on servers in the United States by Wikia, Inc. (wikia.com) ...qualifies as anime|interwiki}}Project:Fair use policy|fair use under United States copyright law. Any other uses of this image, on Wikia or elsewhere, may be copyright infringement. See the acg|interwiki}}Project:Fair use policy|Fair use policy. |} is used to tag copyrighted images which are used to document certain things. Usage * Fair use type is a fair use category that the image falls under, current ones are: ** film-poster: For scans/captures of film posters. ** film-screenshot: For screenshots of films/movies. ** tv-screenshot: Para screenshots de programas televisivos. ** video-screenshot: For screenshots of other types of video. ** game-screenshot: For screenshots of video games. ** dvd-cover: For scans/captures of dvd-covers. ** game-cover: For scans/captures of game-covers. ** comic: For scans/captures of comic covers, artwork, or panels. ** character: For character artwork. (Headshots, screenshots, or generally any type of capture which identifiably singles out a single character). ** logo: For logos. * If you do not specify a category it will default to a generic Fair use description for all things which do not fit within the categories but are fair use. Category:Templates/legal